


Erogenous Zones

by lildebbiedownerrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Humor, NejiTen - Freeform, Oral Sex, Partying, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildebbiedownerrr/pseuds/lildebbiedownerrr
Summary: "An erogenous zone is an area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may generate a sexual response, such as relaxation, the production of sexual fantasies, sexual arousal and orgasm. “Hiashi catches Neji and Tenten in a compromising position. He's to embarrassed to have the "sex talk" so he gives him a book instead and tells him to read it. Neji reads it and learns about erogenous zones. He remembers reading that the Byakugan can not only see charka points but erogenous zones as well. He learns them all and test each one out on Tenten.





	Erogenous Zones

“Neji!” Tenten yelled as she interrupted me as I was studying.

“I’m not deaf Tenten. You don’t need to shatter my eardrums.”

“Sorry…” She said as she blushed and laid back down on my bed. I stared at her, waiting for her to say anything else and when she didn’t I leaned back on my wall and continued my studying. Or at least I tried too.

Tenten who was never a fan of studying or school work in general, keep distracting me with her fidgeting. Another 2 minutes of her still fidgeting and I couldn’t regain my focus to continue.

“Tenten!” I yelled.

She stopped her fidgeting all together and shyly looked at me.

“Tenten is there something on your mind?” I asked.

Her eyes looked down for just second. “Nope.”

“Yes, there is.”

“What! How the hell are you going to tell me that I have something on my mind!” She shrieked as she turned on her side and stared at me.

“Your eyes always flicker down when you are lying. Now what’s on your mind?”

She quickly laid back on my bed and yet out a deep sigh.

“Well Naruto is having a party at his house and invited us and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” She said at the seed of light.

With a deep breath, I answered.

“No.”

“Come on Neji! All we do is study!” She said as she kicked her feet like a child.

“Wrong. All I do is study. All you do is stare at the pages in the book.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You know I’m more of a hands-on learner. And besides my birthday is coming up.”

“Your birthday is 8 months away.” I said as closed my book all together.

“I didn’t say it was soon, I just said it was coming up.”

Tenten turned completely over and was now crawling her way up my bed to sit closer to me. I guess as she was rolling around, her button popped open and now I could clearly see her chest. A familiar ping of lust shot down my spine.

Me and Tenten have been dating for almost a year and still the thought of lusting over her disgust me. Not saying Tenten is disgusting. No, she is far from it. I just feel like a young woman like Tenten should only be looked with the utmost respect. And not to mention she tells me that almost every other day.

“Neji?” She called my name.

“Yes?”

“You spaced out on me for a minute.”

“My bad. What were you saying?” I said as I shook my head.

Tenten stared at me for a couple of seconds then let her head drop before she bought it back up seconds later. Her eyes were so wide and pleading and her hands covered mines.

“I said PLEASE WILL YOU COME WITH ME TO NARUTO’S PARTY?”

I’ll never let Tenten know this but I could never say no when she gives me puppy eyes.

“Fine.”

“Yayyy!” She yelled as she let go of my hands then grabbed my face and kissed me.

Me and Tenten have kissed before. Its no big deal. But after a few sweet kisses I always stop. But not today. Today her kiss was different. It caught me by surprise. But my eyes still fell closed immediately. Tenten finished moving into my personal space and sat down on my lap. Her hands gripped my head tenderly as they slid around in my hair. Im not sure if she did this on purpose, but she started to grind down on me. A loud groan was ripped from me and I lost all my control for a moment. It’s like my brain shut off and my body took over. I grabbed her hips and started to help her grind down hard on me. I wrapped one arm around her waist to finish helping her grind down and I brought my other hand to her ass to give it a good squeeze. We both started breathing harder. My fingers dug extremely hard into her hips and Tenten let out the most sexiest moan ever. As soon as I heard her I could feel my dick throb uncomfortably hard in my pants.

“Ahem”

I pushed Tenten off me quickly. Standing at the door shaking his head was Hiashi. My erection disappeared completely.

“Neji it’s getting dark outside. How about you let Tenten go before it gets too late.”

There was no suggestion in his voice. It was demand.

“Okay sir.” On que Tenten and I began to get off my bed.

“Tenten?” Hiashi said.

“Yes sir?”

“It’s always a pleasure seeing you around.” He said then left my room.

“I hope I didn’t get you in trouble.” She whispered loudly as she turned to face me.

“No, Hiashi doesn’t feel the need to lie about liking or disliking people.”

“Well that’s good. I’m kind of flattered now.” She smiled as she put her shoes back on.

“You’re not his type.” I said with a smile on my face.

“Well shit. I was only with you so I could get with him. Whatever will I do now?” She giggled and winked at me. We held hands as I walked her out of the Hyuuga Compound.

I made my way back into the compound. As I turned the corner to into my room Hiashi surprised me by standing next to my bed waiting for me.

“Neji” he said with a stern face. He must be mad about earlier.

“I’m very sorry about what happened with Tenten. It won’t happen again sir.” I apologized.

“Neji. You dont have to call me sir. I’m your uncle. You can call me that." 

Not sure what he was going to stay next, I just stayed quite.

"Neji I was young once. Im not mad about you and Tenten.” He sighed.

“Then why are you in my room?”

Suddenly Hiashi turned 10 shades darker with blush.

“Well— Like I said I was young once and I know you’re around that age where you will start have urges. And I never properly had the birds and the bees talk with you.”

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as Hiashi continued speaking.

“You and Tenten are young adults. Young hormonal sexually interested adults. I— I, you and Tenten have the world in front of you. Youre both too young to be parents. Read this book and you two be safe.” He said as he chucked a hard-covered book at me and slammed my room door closed.

I looked down at the book and almost died of embarrassment. _The Joy of Sex_.

I tossed the book under my bed so fast. It just creeped me out. I was mortified. Just then my phone vibrated. It was a message from Tenten.

 **Tenten: Can’t wait to see you at the party tomorrow ;)**  
   
_I knew I should have said no to this party_ I thought as I looked around the room. Everyone was here. Literally everyone. Its not that I didn’t like everyone, I just like them from a far. But this party was just a mess. People were passed out on the couches. Empty beer bottles were all on the floor. And not to mention the smell of throw up was seeping out of the bathroom. I pushed passed a bunch of people who I’m pretty sure had alcohol poisoning, to get outside where the fresh air was. Even with all these people here, sitting outside was the small group of 11 kids I grew up with.

“Well well well if it isn’t Mr. Stick In The Mud.” Naruto said whistling.

“And if it isn’t Mr. I’m On The Verge Of Failing Every Class.” I shot back.

“Yeah yeah whatever asshole. You never come to these parties. What made you come today?”

“I asked him to come and he finally said yes.” Tenten smiled at me as I sat next to her.

“Ohhhh Tenten _asked_ you to come. I get it” Kiba said as he did air quotes.

Him, Naruto, and Choji snickered.

“What’s with the air quotes Kiba?” Hinata shyly asked.

Instead of Kiba answering Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist. “Tenten asked Neji to come the same way Sakura _asks_ Sasuke to come.”

“Oh” Hinata blushed then looked at me and Tenten then blushed even harder. I don’t know what my cousin sees in that buffoon.

“Naruto, I should kick your ass.” Sakura yelled then slouched back in her chair. “You’re lucky I’m drunk.”

I rolled my eyes and poured me a cup of soda.

“It’s nothing we all don’t know Sakura. When your boyfriend Mr. Gloomy gets a little bit of Shikamaru’s weed in his system, he blabs on and on more than you girls do.” Naruto said as he pulled Hinata practically on his lap.

“Fuck off” Sasuke said as he blew out smoke from his mouth then smiled just a little.

“I have you know, me and Neji don’t do that. All I had to do is ask him.” Tenten drunkenly shared.

Naruto, Kiba, and Choji barked out incredibly loud laughs.

“You and Tenten have been dating longer than any of us and you still haven’t fucked.” Kiba said. All though the look on his face seemed like he was asking.

“Tenten, you and Neji never…” Ino asked pointing at the both of us.

Tenten didn’t answer. She just hid her face into my arm.

“Aw I think that’s really sweet that you two are waiting for your cycles to sync up.” Naruto hiccupped but continued. “Even lazy ass Shikamaru fucks Temari on the regular.”

“This conversation is such a drag.” Shikamaru said looking around the circle with bloodshot eyes.

“I think it’s very noble of you guys” Ino chimed back in.

“If it’s so noble how come you still let Sai fuck every night?” Kiba questioned.

“Shut up Kiba.” Ino said as she blushed and threw chips at him.

“Just face it everyone Neji is a robot. And I dont know how you’re in a relationship with a robot Tenten. You’re probably horny all the time.” Naruto said as he snatched the blunt from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

“Neji isn’t a robot” Tenten whispered and she practically fell asleep.

“This whole conversation is stupid.” I finally said. “You may fuck your girlfriend’s but how many have given them an orgasm?” I questioned.

A minute went by with no answer.

“Don’t all speak at once.” I said breaking the silence.

Still no answer.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. Looks like you can’t even get your girlfriend to cum Na-ru-to.”

I picked up Tenten who was fast asleep. She was a horrible lightweight. I opened the door to go back into the house but stopped to say one last thing.

“For a person who is so obsessed with sex, why dont you come and join the orgy doing on in your bedroom?” Then I closed the door and left with a smile. The look of disgust on Naruto’s face as he ran to his room made my whole night.

   
By the time I got Tenten safely to her apartment she was starting to sober up. I laid her down on her bed and helped her get ready for the night. I pulled her shoes off and neatly placed them in the corner of her room. I walked to the bathroom to get a wet wash rag to wipe off any dirt that might have been on her face. After that I wrapped her up in her favorite blanket. I began to take her hair out of her buns and ran my fingers through it to get out any tangles. Once I was done I couldn’t help but to admire her as she slept. She was beautiful. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She slightly woke up for just a minute.

“Don’t let what they say bother you Neji. I know you aren’t as up tight as they think you are.” And with that she was back to sleep like nothing happened.

As I made my way back to the compound I couldn’t help but replay what Naruto said at the party. I’m not a robot. Me and Tenten haven’t had sex because she doesn’t want it. At least that’s what I thought. But if Hiashi didn’t stop us the other day I’m pretty sure we would have gone farther than what we do. She seemed really into it then. I definitely know I was. Suddenly there was a very hard and uncomfortable problem in my pants. Slightly embarrassed I tried to clear my mind and focus on my breathing until I got home.

Once I finally got into my room I noticed a book with a note attached to it laying on my bed.

**‘Neji I know this is embarrassing but please read this for me. And be safe -Uncle’**

I sighed super loud and opened the book as I sat down on my bed. Honestly the book wasn’t that bad. Yes, it spoke about practicing safe sex but it seemed more like a sex manual to me. Some chapters we’re solely for the pleasure of women while some were for men. It even went over different sexual positions that each partner might like. Eventually I got to the section about somethings called erogenous zones. _"An erogenous zone is an area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may generate a sexual response, such as relaxation, the production of sexual fantasies, sexual arousal and orgasm.“_

"Where have I heard of this before?” I said to myself.

I wasn’t going to let the thought go but I knew I have read about this before. I walked over to my bookshelf and got the Hyuuga history. It’s a book all about our clan. As I skimmed the pages I found what I was looking for in the section about our Byakugan. Reading farther into it I found out that our family Byakugan can not only see chakra points but erogenous zones as well. Since the Hyuuga Clan are known to be great fighters the elders only taught the generations after them to recognize chakras and not the erogenous zones. Chakras show up blue when the Byakugan is activated but supposed erogenous zones should show up pink. I’ll have to test this theory. I closed the Hyuuga Clan book and picked back up the Joy of Sex to sex learn the different erogenous zones. I’ll continue this in the morning.

 

 _“Ears, lips, neck, nipples, vagina and clit._ Those are the most sensitive erogenous zones. That does seem complicated.” Was the first thing I said to myself as I woke up.

How am I going to test this theory out?  
I stretched and ran my hand through my hair until I heard my phone buzz.

**Tenten: Thanks for tucking me in last night. Want to grab brunch???**

**Me: Sure**

**Tenten: See you in a few!**

I tossed my phone on the bed and laid down for a couple more minutes. I guess I’ll test my theory out today then.  
“Neji?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you keep spacing out?” Tenten asked with her mouth full.

“I’m just amazed at how much food flies out of your mouth when you eat." 

She grumbled something under her breath as she finished chewing. I drank the rest of my water and got up to pay our bill. I wasn’t gone long but Tenten already finished her food and was walking towards me. 

"You ready to go? She asked.

I nodded as she leads the way. Now is my time to test my theory. I quickly activated my Byakugan and focused on Tenten. Since I was only trained to look for the chakra points, finding her erogenous zones was a little difficult. But as I looked harder I finally found them. And the book was right her erogenous zones were light pink. There were more than what the book said but they weren’t as sensitive as the others. Ignoring her chakra points I easily remembered her erogenous zones and deactivated my Byakugan. I caught up to Tenten who had no clue what I was doing. 

As we walked back to the compound we just mindlessly talked about random things on our minds. The weather was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky. As we stopped in front of the compound all talking came to a standstill. Tenten licked her lips and looked me up and down. She thought I didn’t notice it.

"Well I promised Lee and Gai-sensei that I would cheer them on as they did 8,000 push-ups in a row. So, I’ll catch you later” she said giving me a wave goodbye.

As she started to walk away I remembered she had an erogenous zone on my lower back. What a better time to test it than now. I reached out and tugged Tenten back by the arm. I place my hand on her lower back and brought her in for a kiss. And just like I do when I’m fighting I sent a small burst of my own chakra out of my fingers and lips so i could really penetrate her erogenous zones.

How did Tenten react? Well she let off the surprised but erotic moan ever. And as quickly as it started, I pulled away to examine her. Her face was completely painted red with blush. Her breathing was hard. And her pupils were dilated. 

“See you later Tenten” I said. She she was so flustered that she just touched her lips, nodded then hurried away.

As I walked into the compound I smiled to myself. _Erogenous zones do work._  
   
For the next 2 weeks whenever Tenten was around I practiced testing out her different erogenous zones without her knowledge. From tapping into her erogenous zone around her ear when I let my lips touch them as I whispered to tell her something or tapping into one when she asked me to give her a head massage. Tenten has been in a constant state of flustered since I started. I was brought out my thought when my phone buzzed twice.

**Tenten: Want to go small get together tonight?**

I scrolled down and Tenten sent a picture of herself with her lip poked out and puppy eyes. My weakness.

**Me: Fine.**

“See Neji the party isn’t that bad tonight” Tenten said as we see with all of our friends.

And she was right there wasn’t nearly as many people here. It was only 17 on us in the house. I could actually see the floors and breath the air inside the house.

“I’m surprised it doesn’t still smell like shit and throw up.” I said as I looked around.

“Yeah no thanks to you. You and Tenten bailed out on helping us clean up” Kiba shrieked.

“Even if we did stay, we wouldn’t have helped clean. We aren’t the maids.” I shrugged.

“You could have stayed. There was no reason for you go home that early.” Naruto scoffed.

“You don’t know the reason we went home.” I rolled my eyes.

“It sure as hell wasn’t to fuck Tenten.” Naruto shot back with an evil little smirk. 

“Why are you so obsessed with our sex life Naruto? Do you like us? Do you have some type of fetish where you want to sit in the corner and jerk off to me and Tenten fucking?” I questioned with my own evil smirk.

“Fuck you Neji!” He yelled back.

“You didn’t deny anything I just said.”

“What? NO. I don’t have any type of fetish, you freak. And why would I want to watch someone as boring as you just lay stiff as a board on top on Tenten.”

We both stood up and got in each other’s face.

“I beat you before Neji and I can do it again.” He said through clenched teeth.

“You beat me because you used the 9 tails charka. What are you without your unfair advantage?”

“ENOUGH!” the girls yelled as they all stood up.

“Good Lord enough with the dick swinging contest!” Temari said.

“Naruto go cool off outside with Hinata. Tenten go talk to Neji privately in the bedroom.” In said dismissing everyone.

Tenten grabbed my hand and lead me to Naruto’s room while Hinata lead Naruto outside too cool off. We walked in and she closed the door with a huge sigh and a disappointed look.

“What’s going on with you Neji? Why are you letting Naruto of all people get you this riled up?”

“He pisses me off. And one of these days I’m gonna fucking strangle.” I said pacing back and forth.

Tenten sighed again and sat down on Naruto’s bed and patted it signaling me to sit next to her. I aggravatedly plopped down next to her.

“We’re probably sitting in dried up cum” I sighed.

“We are not. I saw Hinata washing these extract sheets today at the laundromat.” She said as she shook her head. “But in all seriousness what has been up with you these pass 2 weeks?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well for starters you know Naruto likes to press your buttons and you’ve fallen into his trap twice. Not to mention you’ve been pretty handsy lately too.”

“Do you not like me touching you?” I asked uncertain of the way she was feeling.

“No, I–I do like when you touch me. W–wait not like that. Well, I do mean like that. I just…”

I kissed Tenten to stop her rambling. And she immediately melted into me before she pushed away from me.

“Neji I can’t do this anymore. I’ve been on edge around you for 2 weeks. I don’t know if you feel it but every time you touch me I just get so turned on but you don’t even seem to notice it. I just feel like I’m about to jump you any minute and..”

This time I grabbed her by the back of the head and brought our lips together. I’ve gotten to use to sending bursts on my chakra into her erogenous zones, that now I don’t even have to concentrate to do it. Tenten opened her mouth to moan and I slipped my tongue in to map it out.

I was all over her. I laid her back on my bed and held myself up as I deepen the kiss. Tenten rubbed her hands all over my back, trying to get me to put all my weight on her. And I’m extremely happy that I finally complied. Resting my entire weight on her I could feel her breast against my own chest. After that it’s like whatever bit of control I had broken. I begin to grind my erection into Tenten’s thigh to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure. Feeling even bolder now I pulled away from the kiss to look at her. She still had her eyes closed but leaned up to try and connect our lips back again. Every time she got closer I pulled away a tiny bit. Suddenly little tiny frustrated mewls started to spill out from her and physically couldn’t tease her anymore. I only kissed her for a quick second before I ran my tongue across her bottom lip then bit it.

“Please! Neji please” she moaned as her hips started to grind up against mines.

“What do you want?”

“Please can we have sex?” She begged.

“Fuck yes” I groaned and started humping into her faster.

I had to break our kiss to breathe. Now that my face was in her neck, I tilted my head slightly and sent a jolt of my chakra to the erogenous zone on her neck. Tenten went so rigid before she completely loosens back up on the bed. She stopped moving all together.

“Tenten?”

“I came.”

“What?” I said as I sat up flabbergasted.

“You’ve been making so horny for the past 2 weeks, that I came from you just sucking on my neck.” She sounded so confused.

“Do you want to stop then?”

“Hell no! I want more!” She yelled.

And that’s all the encouragement I needed to continue. I trailed my hands down to the hem on her shirt before pulled it off. I stopped breathing for second. Tenten was gorgeous. I kissed her softly as I unfastened the strap to her bra and slowly pulled it off. I had to grab my dick to stop myself from cumming right then and there.

“Stop staring. You’re embarrassing me.” She said as she covered her face.

I couldn’t even tell her to stop from doing that. No words would form. I’ve never been this far with Tenten before. The most we ever went was me squeezing her boob when we first made out a couple of months ago. I tried to say something endearing but all that came out was “Your tits are amazing.”

_Yeah, my brain was fried._

Shaking off the dumbass shit I just said, I leaned down and kissed her collarbone. I wrapped my hands around her wrists and pulled at the slightly to get her to look at me. It didn’t work. Sometimes I forget how strong Tenten actually is. So instead I just continued to kiss down her chest until I came eye to eye with her nipple. They were a pretty rosy pink, the same color as her lips. I couldn’t help but to close my eyes and kiss it.

I could feel Tenten breath catch under my lips. She was sensitive here as well. After simply kissing her nipple for a while I opened my mouth and took one in. Tenten started breathing harder and harder but she never removed her hands from face. So, I just continued to suck and nibble on it. I’m not sure when my hand reached over to start playing with her other nipple. I closed my eyes in pure bliss as I got lost in my own world.

“Neji”

I opened my eyes and looked up at Tenten who was now looked down at me.

“Neji please.”

She didn’t even have to finish. I knew what she wanted. I got up and helped her pull her shorts off.

“Oh fuck”

Looking down at her underwear I could see a small damp patch on her burgundy panties. Whatever part of rationality I had left was gone. I dropped back in between her legs and licked one long stripe.

“Jesus Christ Neji!”

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned back up and ripped her panties down her leg and threw them behind me without a care in the world. Tenten seemed surprised but I was too overcome with lust to truly notice. I started to press kisses along her thigh and I got closer and closer to what I really wanted. Just to catch Tenten off guard I would leave a hard bite then lick it better as an apology. She was now constantly fidgeting. Once I got to where I wanted I was already breathing heavily on her. Tenten whined impatiently, bucking her hips toward my mouth telling me to hurry up. I couldn’t help but smirk and finally close in and give her a filthy lick all the way up to her clit. Tenten moaned high and long as her hips twitched unconsciously as I buried face first into her. I was using broad strokes of my tongue while also switching back and forth to sucking on her clit. After an incredibly short time Tenten started to unconsciously grind upwards towards my mouth. I brought my finger to her entrance to have a feel. She was so wet that I stuck one finger in her as I still was sucking on her clit.

“Neji! Please I need more. Give me more!” She yelled.

Tenten hands let go of the sheets she was gripping went straight into my hair and pulled. Hard. I groaned loudly since I actually don’t like my hair being pulled but this seemed to push Tenten over the edge.

“Don’t stop! I’m gonna cum! Don’t stop!”

Just to make things even better I sent out a tiny burst of my chakra through my finger so I could really stimulate her G spot. And with and extremely hard pull off my hair Tenten screamed in ecstasy. I opened my eyes just in time to see the most beautiful image in the world. Tenten’s head was thrown back with her eyes closed and mouth wide open.

When she finally loosens her grip my hair I leaned up and licked my lips as I looked at her.

_“I love you.”_

This was the first time anyone of us has said it. Honestly, I’m shocked that I even said it first. It just poured out of my mouth.

Suddenly I kinda got dizzy for a moment. I’m pretty sure all the blood in my body was in my dick. I winced hard as I unbuttoned my pants to relieve some pressure.

“Let me help” Tenten said and slipped her hands in my pants.

“NO!”

She looked hurt and kind of confused.

“No, I wanna cum when I’m inside you.”

I laid down next to her and took a couple of deep breaths. Tenten crawled on top of me and was now hovering above my erection.

“Do you have a condom?”

Just then dread hit me hard in the gut. I didn’t bring a condom because I didn’t plan on having sex. That thought never even crossed my mind.

“Shit”

Just then Tenten started pulling my pants and underwear down carefully keeping away from my dick.

“The nightstand. Hinata told me Naruto keeps some in his nightstand.”

I almost popped my shoulder out of socket with how fast my arm flew back and tore open his nightstand. The whole draw fell to the floor with a hard crash. But I leaned over just a bit and picked up one of the thousands of condoms now on the floor. I squeezed the base of my dick just to keep from cumming as I put the condom on. Once it was on I looked up and Tenten for reassurement.

She smiled at me and lowered herself slowly on to me.

“I love you too Neji”

My heart was beating out of my chest. I’ve never been this happy before. I did one test thrust to see how it was. 

“Fuck I’m not going to last long” I said struggling to keep from rutting against her.

“You don’t need too. Fuck me as hard and fast as you want.”

Before she even finished the sentence, I was slamming into her with full force. She started to slide off me as I was bucking into her so I reached out and held her still. Tenten was moaning like crazy. But I also heard someone else. That was into I realized it was me. I was grunting and groaning like crazy. I sounded like a wild man. 

As I was looking at Tenten my eyes caught shadows moving outside of the door. It took every ounce of force I had to stop moving.

“What? Why did you stop?

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Tenten.

"Hold on to my neck”

In the blink of an eye she was clinging to me. I placed my feet on the floor and stood up. My legs were kinda wobbly but they still held us up. I walked us to the door and listened. There was a small group outside whispering. Bringing almost all of my chakra to my fist, I banged hard against the door. You could hear the group outside of the door fly all the way back into the other wall.

**“Fuck off you perverts!”**

I just laughed as I leaned Tenten on the door and continued fucking her against the door because I was too lazy to walk us back to the bed. My face was buried into Tenten’s chest just breathing in her scent. I was going to cum any second now. With my last little bit of chakra left I placed my thumb on her clit and released it.

Tenten screamed my name as she tightened around me. I came seconds later. Black dots started fill my eyesight and then my legs gave out. We dropped right to the floor breathing hard. I was shaking since I practically used all my chakra. Tenten loosened her grip from around my neck and started petting my hair.

“That. Was. Fucking. Amazing.” She breathed out each word.

I smiled and just leaned into her and fell asleep just like that.

I woke up about an hour later still on the floor. Tenten, now humming as she petted my hair.

 

“Hey sleepyhead.”

“Hey yourself.”

“You think you have enough energy to stand?”

I nodded and stood up with shaky legs. I looked down and I still had the condom on. A little grossed out I took it off and threw it in the trash can. I walked over to the bed and picked up everything that spilled out of the nightstand.

“Here get dressed so we can go back to my house.”

My eyebrows shot up. I don’t think I have it in me to give her a round 2.

She sat my clothes on the bed and giggled.

“So, we can go to sleep dumbass.”

Still outta breath I nodded and got dressed. Once we we’re done Tenten took my hand and laced fingers together. She opened the door and started to lead us out the bedroom. Not even 3 steps out the door all of our friends were up in our faces.

“Why the hell did you fuck in my room” Naruto said.

I didn’t even have it in me to yell back at him. I was so tired.

“Tenten are you alright? Your hair isn’t even in your buns.” Ino said.

That’s right. I see Tenten with her hair down so much that I hadn’t even noticed it.

“You guys sounded hot.”

All eyes turned to Sasuke. And he shrugged.

“Okay guys we’re going home” Tenten said as she pulled me along behind her.

As we walked back to her placed we didn’t speak. There was no reason too. I just squeezed her hand and she squeezed mines back.  
_I think I fucking love this girl._


End file.
